


Jacksepticegos Word Drabbles

by asherranceoftheheart



Series: Jacksepticeye Egos Drabbles [2]
Category: Jacksepticeye Universe, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Angst, Family, Fluff, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2019-09-15 02:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16925166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherranceoftheheart/pseuds/asherranceoftheheart
Summary: Too short drabbles on the different egos of the Jacksepticeye channel to warrant a new post. Most of them are just word drabbles.





	1. Weave

He loves crocheting.

After all, what craft better represents his delightful activity of weaving his strings round and round the minds of his puppets until all they know and think of is him? He intertwines and knots his strings around the very makeup of their being until their only purpose in existence is to  _ **belong to him**_.


	2. Beaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happiness always suited Chase so much better.

Marvin thinks that smiles fits Chase so much more than the blank expression he’d wear on his face when he thinks he’s all alone in the room with only his heavy thoughts as his companion.

“Look how big you’ve gotten Sammy!” Chase swung his little girl around, his grin widening until it took up a massive portion of his face at the delighted shrieks of his daughter.

He stood tall right now, a far cry difference to the slightly hunched over stance he’d normally have as if the heavy chains of stress, sadness, and fear were wrapped around his neck in an inescapable necklace of shame. Once, he allowed it to drag him down to the depths of the void.

They nearly failed to save him from drowning.

“He will be alright.” Henrik quietly said from his place beside him. They were watching Chase greet his kids from the front door after Stacy had dropped them off. “These short times will remind him of his strength and will keep him going.”

“And we’ll protect these times and the source of them,” Marvin agreed as his blue eyes faintly glowed with his determination. “After all, we owed this much to him.”

A soft chuckle escaped his lips and from the corner of his eyes, he could see his weary doctor friend smile gently at the sight of Chase laughing and beaming down his children.

Yes, that image definitely fits their strong friend so much more. After all, there is nothing more satisfying than seeing someone who the world has been trying to batter down every second of the day greet life with a sincere smile on their face and their eyes sparking with light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chase deserves to be happy yo


	3. Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What use is a doctor who can't save his own friend?

Henrik ignored the buzzing of his phone on the table in front of him and instead, merely flipped the page of the book that he was reading to the next one. It rang for minutes on end right next to the cup of stale coffee before the caller finally gave up on his side and left behind another voiced message to join the others that contained Chase begging him to come back that the man refused to listen to.

A pang of regret prickled through his heart but it was overpowered by the thorns of self-hatred that chained him down into his deliberate self-exile.

Chase does not need him. He has Marvin who has his powerful magical powers, JJ with his silent support and peculiarity with time, and Jackie who is an unending source of positivity and optimism along with his strength. They would help him support the channel and protect Jack from  _ Him _ even more successfully than they could with Henrik who could not even look at a simple scalpel, much less act as their  _ doctor _ .

They have no need of a doctor who can’t even use his hands and ‘skills’ to save his own dearest friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poow Henwik UwU


	4. Sometimes

Sometimes, Chase catches himself trailing a finger over the scars lining his throat, missing the cold steel biting into his skin and the soothing static that trickles through the cuts and sinks into his brain, numbing him to the painful reality. He imagines His heavy presence behind him, brushing the tips of his claws against the back of his neck.

Chase shudders and wraps his arms around himself to ward away the cold that started to fill the empty spaces of the room.

Sometimes, he wonders if he’ll ever be rid of the ghost hanging around his neck like a noose of reminders that He will never let go of His favorite doll.


	5. Regrets 2

Henrik placed a cup of tea in front of Jackie who he walked into the living room, staring down at his hands with his shoulders slumped as if he was carrying the entire world on his own. Bad nights like this doesn’t happen too often to the optimistic hero since he likes to present a strong front for all of his brothers. However, Henrik knows that Jackie’s own failures haunts him at night exactly the way that ear-piercing steady tone of the heart monitor never seems to fade from his hearing.

The doctor leaned down pressed a gentle kiss on the crown of Jackie’s head before sitting next to him. He pulled one of the unresponsive hero’s hands into his lap and began spelling out the names of the patients that he had failed into Jackie’s palm.

This was not one of the nights where words and kind gestures could ease the darkness in their minds. After all, it’s these kinds of regret that will always follow you until the end of the line.


End file.
